The UNSC vs. The Empire Planet Fall
Note: for any hardcore halo fans I did not use the proper discriptions of planets and timelines I used so please do not be too offending other then that enjoy 'The UNSC VS. The Empire ' Planet Fall A dull fog lay over the planet Thermopylae as four D77H-Ang Pelicans passed overhead. Inside each Pelican stood twelve United Nations Space Command (UNSC) Marines armed with MA5Bs Assault Rifles, four Battle Rifle 55s (BR55), two M90 shotguns, three S2AM sniper rifles, two M19 Jackhammer Rocket Launchers, and one M247 portable turret. Corporal Mendoza carried one of the turrets. Mendoza was around five foot nine inches had dirty blonde hair and weighed around two-hundred twenty pounds of pure marine, he looked around twenty-six years of age and his sea green eyes seamed to observe everything. He had a burnt scar on the left part of his face near his cheek and a leg that tapped out some unknown tune. Sergeant McMac was in command of Mendoza's team. He was a tall looking man around fifty and six foot five inches, his brown hair was cut short, his face was grim and he had over a dozen different stitches on his face and body. McMac looked as if he had been buried and dug up some time later. The Pelicans slowed and descended tell they hovered a foot off the ground. "Move it out," said McMac "keep it quiet and spread out." The Marines quickly disappeared soundlessly into the fog. Mendoza crept along with the turret over his shoulder. He could tell by his Friend-or-Foe (FOF) tags where he and his team were, they were heading towards the planets North East. After ten minutes the grounds gradually started to slope downhill. McMac spoke quietly over the COM "We have contract 615 meters ahead, move up and surround the camp but do not engage until everyone is in position, over." Mendoza crept 600 meters; he could start to see Stormtroopers moving around the camp and saw the outline of two Tie Fighters. He set up the turret quietly between two rocks and waited. Mendoza heard a blaster go off followed by several three round bursts. McMac yelled over the COM "Hit'em!” Mendoza opened fire at the stormtroopers. He heard the steady "CRACK" of S2AM rifles and the "FOOM" of fragmentation grenades. The Tie Fighters fired up their main engines and took off. "Mendoza," McMac said over the COM "move it up." Mendoza folded up the turret's tripod, locked it up, dropped the sites and moved into the camp. He ducked behind a concrete barricade and went down into a bunker with his MA5B in one hand. He swept the area with the rifle it was empty; he went halfway up the stairs. He unlocked the turret and set it up. Two Stormtroopers materialized out of the fog and fell instantly to a hail of the M247's bullets. The firing in the camp slowed and eventually stopped. A regroup marker appeared on Mendoza's FOF tags. He packed it up and moved to regroup. Thirty-seven marines were still alive when Mendoza arrived. "Okay," McMac said "this was only warm-up enemy reinforcements are inbound, only a couple minutes out so get into position. Mendoza went a building the Stormtroopers had been using as an armory and with the help of another marine they climbed to the roof of the building. Mendoza set up his turret and the marine set up his S2AM sniper rifle. It wasn't long before he heard Tie Fighters fly overhead, and the sound of blaster and automatic fire. The marine fired but Mendoza waited. A squad of Stormtroopers came toward the building; Mendoza fired at them and dropped the entire group. Mendoza heard a whirl and what sounded like high pitch scream, he jumped off the building just as an Imperial tank had fired. Mendoza pulled himself out of the rebel. He noticed the outline of the battlecruiser CONVERGE in low orbit. From the ship he saw what looked like missile streaks but his heads-up display (HUD) showed him they were Human Entry Vehicles (HEVs). They were small pods that could be launched out off some ships and were used by the Orbital Drop Shock Trooper (ODSTs). Mendoza counted twenty-five of the pods inbound toward the camp. He also noticed a enemy Delta-class DX-9 take several hits from a Jackhammer and spiraled out of control toward him. Mendoza ran as the DX-9 came at him and dropped to the ground when it was about to hit him. It had crashed upside a little ways away from him so he went to clear it. The hatch was jammed open a crack so he fired so rounds inside and blaster shots were aimed his way. He backed away from the hole in the hatch, primed two grenades, and dropped them into the hole. There was a yell and one Stormtrooper tried to claw his way out when they grenades went off. Mendoza check out the damage and satisfied that its occupants were dead or dying he went back to get his M247. He hadn't gone far when he saw the building was totally destroyed and knew his turret could never have made it through. A harsh male voice came over the COM saying "CONVERGE to all UNSC forces. This is Lieutenant Colonel Reed prepare for immediate dust-off." Then McMac came on over the channel "Sir with respect we can win the ground assault with a little more time." Reed came on again "I believe you but thing aren't going so well up here and enemy reinforcements are outsystem, over and out." A series of NAV points appeared on his HUD so he went towards the nearest one. When he reached it a few moments later he found four marines and six Orbital Drop Shock Troopers in a D77H-Ang Pelican. He sat in the fifth seat from the cockpit, one of the marines in the cockpit said they had to wait tell they had a nearly full load. Sure enough three marines came bolting down the path leading to the Pelican followed by at least two dozen Stormtroopers. Mendoza and the other soldiers opened fire at the Stormtroopers with a variety weapons. Five fell instantly to a hail of bullets the rest took cover firing at the ship. The three marines ran in and sat down in the acceleration seats. The D77H-Ang shot forward, the hatch closed and sealed, and the soldiers pressurized their suits so they wouldn't die of depressurization if the Pelican was hit. The Pelican rose into the atmosphere tell it was in the blackness of space. The D77H-Ang Pelican dipped, dived, rose, and fell to avoid enemy fire. A proton torpedo was launched from a DX-9 at them. Proton torpedo swept across the front of the Pelican flash frying the pilot and co-pilot instantly along with three other soldiers. Mendoza released his safety harness, he floated into the cockpit, the windshield was gone, and half the controls were fried. He saw they were heading toward the frigate SAINT at a speed of around 170 according to what was left of the gauges. Both of the engines were burnt out he tried to slow them with the thrusters. They slowed to around 90mph when the thrusters ran out of fuel. He quickly floated back to his seat and signaled the soldiers to hang on. Mendoza's HUD showed a Tie Fighter coming up behind then and the SAINT's docking bay blast doors started to close. The Pelican hit the bottom blast door flipping into the docking bay followed by a hail of laser blasts as the Tie Fighter tried to pull off only to slam into the frigate and disappear into a ball of flames. The D77H-Ang landed upside-down in the bay and came to a grinding stop. The bay pressurized and a group of marines opened the Pelican to help the squad out of the ship. Mendoza left docking bay and headed to the medical bay; he was quickly examined and released. The SAINT had entered slipspace (a different type of space that can only be entered with an Imperial Hyperdrive Engine IHDE or a Shaw-Fujikawa drive that let the ship accelerate to over the speed of light). Mendoza then went to the Cyro bay and found an unoccupied pod in CRYO B. He put his vest and gear in the pod's locker, did a quick check then activated the pod as it sealed him in. A Cryo pod puts it's occupant into a deep cold sleep to near frozen, but it only takes around twenty minutes to 'thaw'. The SAINT had three Cryo bays many soldiers that were not needed went into Cryo to speed up trips. The SAINT also carried around 500 marines, 100 ORBITAL DROP SHOCK TROOPERs, 75 engineers, and 200 crew members. Along with four armories, two Scorpion Main Battle Tanks(Scorpion MBT), twenty-five Warthog Light Anti-Armor Vehicles(LAAV), four Longsword fighters, thirty D77H-Ang Pelicans, fifteen A-66/A Vulture Dropships, and 200 HEVs. Mendoza woke to alarms going off; the Cryo pod's display showed him seventeen days had passed. He popped the pod's seal and put on his vest, helmet, and M6C pistol. The Corporal ran to the nearest armory. He picked up a BR55, two M7 sub machine gun (M7 SMG) also known as 'bullet hoses' with a 60 round clip, and a M7057 Defoliant Projector (flamethrower). He left the armory and joined a squad of Orbital Drop Shock Trooper behind steel barricades. The Orbital Drop Shock Troopers were armed with M90 shotguns and MA5Bs. A Sergeant Perez was the ranking officer and had them stay at the barricade. The SAINT gave a tremor and a Private Hill said "Not good." A Private Baker yelled "No da now get into position." The door in front of them blew open followed by a platoon of Stormtroopers. The corridor was filled with bullets, blaster fire, and flames. Mendoza ran out of fuel for the flamethrower and pulled out the BR55. He started dropping three-round bursts into Stormtroopers but they just kept coming though. After five men had died Perez pulled them back through a door and they decided to pull back to the docking bay. Four men beside Mendoza were still alive Perez had taken a blast to the left side of his chest but was still walking. They found that they were not the only ones in the docking bay both UNSC forces and Stormtroopers were fighting on the upper and lower levels. A red and green light started to flash meaning the docking bay was going to depressurize. The UNSC troops broke off their fights to secure a Pelican or Longsword fighter. Even though they had pressurized suits the explosive decompression would blow them into the void of space. Mendoza and his team secured a Pelican and was about to fire it up when the SAINT went silent, all the lights went out. The SAINT's engines had stopped, the Stormtroopers had control of the ship, and it was dead in space. Though that really didn't matter seeing they were leaving the SAINT anyway but the docking bay doors hadn't been opened. Five other marines entered the Pelican and sealed the ships hatch. One of the Longsword fighters powered up and fired two rockets at the blast door but they held. The other three Longswords fired and the door started to give then blew into space. Lose equipment and dead bodies vanished into the void. The Pelicans flew into space toward the carrier LEVITICUS entering the docking bay and latched down to the ship. The ship's engines speed up as the powered up the Shaw-Fujikawa drive and slowed as the drive engaged. They were heading to the planet Corus 3. Corus 3 was thirty-seven point eight lightyears from where they were so they reached it in nine days. The planet was highly populated with around seven billion people. Surrounding the planet were twelve Orbital Super Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (SMAC) stations launched a 3000 ton solid shell of iron at extremely high speeds, an orbital shipyard which was making two frigates of different classes, six battleships, and the Corus Orbital Drydocks. The Drydocks was a huge space dock three miles high, ten miles wide and long. It held two-thousand Longsword fighters, six Prowler (used mostly by the Office of Naval Intelligence ONI), one thousand Pelicans, and two battlecruisers. Ten other battleships were docked to the Drydock resupplying. Ten thousand marines, ORBITAL DROP SHOCK TROOPERs, and flight personnel were also onboard. It was armed with nuclear warheads, plasma torpedoes, pulse laser turrets, a 1200 ton heavy MAC, and a super NOVA bomb (a nuclear bomb so powerful it can split planets in half). Mendoza was aboard the Drydock for three days when the Empire showed up, most of the marines and Orbital Drop Shock Trooper left to go planetside. As the Pelicans flew they saw the enemy ships over two-hundred Star Destroyers at least. The D77H-Ang started to shake as they began to enter the atmosphere. This would be one of the biggest battles the UNSC would go through, the Battle of Corus 3. --Rob Zombie 28 15:28, November 6, 2009 (UTC)